Scream if you want to go Faster
by Power of the Wol
Summary: My poor mind was inflicted with this bizarre and disturbing dream. Since I didn't want to suffer alone, I wrote it and posted it up. CJXVP slash.


**A bit of elaboration here and there, otherwise this is a faithful retelling of my dream. God help me. If the title's got you squirming already, relax. It's a bit of a misnomer. But don't expect any comedy in this.**

**Read Operation: Valentine first, if you haven't already.**

**Toontown, the Chief Justice and the Vice President (c) Disney.**

**Scream if you want to go Faster**

The Chief Justice fiddled absently with his blindfold which hung around his neck, as he read a book on Law. He looked up when he heard a knock at the door. He frowned as 159-2 had not rung through with a request for an appointment which suggested that this was an unofficial visit. "Come in."

The door opened and the Senior Vice President poked his head in. "Are you free?"

He blinked. "For what?"

The Sellbot came into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. "What else?"

The Lawbot's eyes widened in alarm. "N-no, VP. I thought you said we were going to stop."

He snorted. "I may have _said_ that, but I didn't mean it. Or maybe I changed my mind."

"B-but. This behaviour, it's un-Coglike. Improper. If anyone found out-"

"Is this some kind of act?" The VP asked snappishly. "Because everytime we do this, _I'm_ the submissive one. . . Besides, if you were really ashamed, you'd have turned us in. You like it. Admit it."

"Th-that's not-"

"Oh yeah?" He leaned across the table and traced the line of his jaw with a finger. "I don't believe you."

The CJ shoved his whole table aside, seized him roughly by the lapels and growled, "Damn you, VP." before kissing him.

The Sellbot sighed and ran his fingers through the Chief's wig.

He broke off when he felt his wig start to come off."How many times do I have tell you stop that!"

"But I won't judge," he objected, innocently and giggled at the pun once he had noticed it.

"This'll teach you." The Lawbot spun him around then chewed playfully on the wires sprouting from his head. The VP squealed as his hard drive went into overdrive trying to process all of the sensations, sending his head spinning.

"You should keep the noise down, VP, this room isn't soundproof." The Lawbot remarked casually. "And you're making enough racket for the two of us."

"Sh-shut up! You _know_ how sensitive those wires are."

He smirked. "Well I didn't know they were _that_ sensitive."

"Talk, talk, talk. Is that all you're going to do, now?"

Smirking some more, he obliged the unspoken demand and kissed him again, seizing fistfuls of the elder Cog's tartan suit as he did.

They both froze when they heard the sound of ripping fabric. The CJ pulled away and they both stared down at the Sellbot's suit pocket, most of which was now hanging off.

"Someone got carried away, much? How am I going to explain that?"

"How did you explain it the last three times?"

"I'm running out of feasible excuses."

"_You're_ the one who wanted this!" he snapped.

"Yes but is a little self control too much to ask?"

"Why are_ you_ complaining? You're not even _doing_ anything."

"You _know_ I would if I could," the VP whined in protest. "But I. . ." he tapped his teeth and left it at that.

The Chief Justice folded his arms and sulked.

"Although. . . there is something. . . Me and the CFO-"

"_Myself_ and the CFO," he corrected.

"_Myself_ and the CFO, then, sort of discovered it by accident."

The Lawbot raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He held up his hands, inviting the junior Cog to do the same. They placed their palms together and entwined fingers. It was a method of communication through which large amounts of data, in both visual and audial form could be transferred quickly.

"Now then, even if you cut the exchange, we're still linked, so you can manipulate my senses and vice versAAAAAAH!"

"Like that?" the CJ asked smugly.

The VP took a moment to compose himself. "D-damn you. You're too good."

"Aren't I the one who does all the work?"

"Well you're not going to hold that over my head any longer. You're the one going to be screaming for a change."

"Oh that's what you think-ah!" The Sellbot assaulted his hard drive with a barrage of sensations and he squirmed in response.

"You're holding out on me, aren't you?" he grouched.

"N-no, I'm just harder to please."

"Oh don't give me that." He tripled the barrage, finally eliciting hollers of delight. "What say you now, huh?" The VP asked as the CJ recovered.

"You're still easier." He replied before returning the favour, sending the VP shrieking in ecstasy with much less effort.

The Sellbot slumped forward onto his shoulder once he had relented.

"Enough?" he asked softly. He smiled when the senior Cog simply nodded his reply, and wrapped his arms around him.

The Vice President wriggled in the CJ's arms until he was comfortable. He sighed. "CJ?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

The Lawbot smiled. "I love you too."

**Now suffer! And feel free to post your death throes in your review. Oh and here's some bleach if needed. :D**


End file.
